Hamartía
by FugadadelPaquete
Summary: Su pelo rubio mojado goteaba sobre su ropa seca y arrugada. Ese olor a Ramen que ya no le sorprendía que desprendiera el chico invadió sus fosas nasales. Deseaba volver a ver esa sonrisa que llevaba en su rostro al día siguiente. Dedicado a BeLenCiiTaH (:


**Hola, heme aquí con este nuevo Oneshot de mi pareja canon, NaruSaku. Este shot es para BeLenCiiTaH con todo mi cariño :3**

**Disclaimer:** Naruto es propiedad de Masashi-Senpai, fic sin ánimos de lucro.

**Advertencias:** Algo de angst.

**Dedicatoria:** A BeLenCiiTaH. Enteramente dedicado a ti bella! espero que sea de tu agrado, tal vez no cumpla con tus expectativas, pero espero que si, puse todo mi esmero :) un beso para tí 3

_**Hamartía ~ Error disculpable...**_

Ahí estaba él, como tantas veces, embobado. Mirando con atención como las hebras de cabello rosado se movían tímidas al compás de la suave brisa, como sus ojos verde esmeralda brillaban bajo sus cejas finas fruncidas y como una gota de sudor caía, atrevida, desde su frente ancha hasta su blusa, perdiéndose en su escote.

Ahí estaba ella, como siempre, regañándolo por su imprudencia y por su exceso de energía, que habían llegado a lastimarlo. Mirándolo a los ojos azules inmensos, con sus párpados abiertos de par en par observándola con atención, para luego verlo llevar su mano morena a su cabello dorado y revolverlo con indulgencia.

Sakurá suspiró dándose por vencida y lo instó a sentarse para poder curar sus manos heridas. Naruto obedeció, sumiso, complaciente.

Chakra verde emanó de sus manos femeninas y el chico sintió como un calor le subía desde la palma de sus manos hacia su cara, adivinó el sonrojo en sus mejillas. No importaba cuanto daño se hiciera, si fuera él quien se lo provocara o fuera otro enemigo el que lo hiriera, por más pequeña o inmensa que fuera la herida, incluso cuando el chakra del zorro pudiera hacer ese trabajo, ahí estaba ella para sanarlo.

_Yo seré el vendaje para tus heridas..._

Se apartó, cuando ya las quemaduras no ardían y los cortes en sus manos habían cicatrizado, murmuró algún otro regaño entre dientes y se alejó musitando un 'hasta luego' que nunca era un adiós, porque volvería a verlo al día siguiente. Naruto la observó marcharse, en silencio, oyendo el ruido de sus botas negras pisando el césped verde del campo de entrenamiento, vio como sus caderas pronunciadas se movían con soltura y como sus brazos delgados descansaban a un costado de su cuerpo, acompañando su andar.

Se levantó con una sonrisa triste que se asomaba en la comisura de su boca y una determinación interminable, invocó un centenar de clones de sombra y se dispuso a seguir entrenando, _tenía una promesa por cumplir._

...

Sakura llegó a su casa, cansada, con el ceño fruncido y una mueca de molestia en su cara. Estúpido Naruto, siempre sobre esforzándose, varias veces al borde del colapso. ¡Tonto Naruto! se quitó las botas y se tiró en su cama a dormir, pensando en lo azules y brillantes que estaban los ojos del chico ese día y en esa sonrisa inmensa que varias veces pensó iba a salirse de su cara.

...

Lo encontró en el campo de entrenamiento. Hacia tiempo que ya no lo pasaba a buscar por su casa, hacia tiempo que no debía ir a despertarlo porque llegaban tarde a una misión y aún estaba dormido u holgazaneando. Lo observó algunos segundos en silencio, él ya había notado su presencia y corría hacia ella con esa sonrisa inmensa, la que había recordado ayer antes de dormirse profundamente, ¿o tal vez la había soñado? El sudor le perlaba la cara y la ropa se le pegaba al cuerpo mientras se acercaba a ella agitado.

-Sakura-Chan, buen día- su mano tras su cabeza y ese sonrojo tenue siempre presente en sus mejillas, aún si no tan notorio como antaño.

Ella se preguntó ¿Por qué? por qué tanta alegría al verla, por qué seguir usando ese 'Chan' pegajoso y por qué sus ojos seguían brillando cuando el día día no hacia nada más que opacar sus ilusiones. Desechó la pregunta como quien bota un envoltorio a la calle, con culpa y le habló sobre la misión de ese día y le agregó que le vendría bien una ducha, que apestaba. Sonrió de costado y se dio media vuelta, esperando que los pasos de Naruto la siguieran.

Lo espero abajo del edificio mientras él subía a bañarse, su mirada se perdió en el cielo, como buscando un recuerdo.

_'Prométeme que lo traerás de vuelta'_

Sintió un nudo en la garganta que se ocultó en una mueca de falsa molestia al ver al chico aparecer.

-Te demoraste-

Naruto le envió una mirada de disculpa mientras la acompañaba en su paso hasta la entrada de la aldea. Su pelo rubio mojado goteaba sobre su ropa seca y arrugada. Ese olor a Ramen que ya no le sorprendía que desprendiera el chico invadió sus fosas nasales. Deseaba volver a ver esa sonrisa que llevaba en su rostro al día siguiente.

...

Caminó lento, como si una pierna tuviera que pedir permiso para mover la otra. Kakashi y Sai ya se habían marchado. Sólo estaban ellos dos, dirigiéndose a la torre Hokage para dar el informe de la misión. Lo habían perdido, de vuelta, a _Uchiha Sasuke._

-Sakura-Chan yo...- La voz áspera masculina habló bajito.

Se encontraban frente a la puerta de la casa de Sakura, habiendo entregado el informe, a punto de despedirse.

-Lo siento- terminó la frase ella, con la mirada baja, no atreviéndose a posar sus ojos en él, y el espíritu y el alma, recostados a sus pies.

Naruto hizo amague de refutar, pero unos brazos finos envolvieron su cuello, dejándolo con la boca abierta y perdiendo la capacidad de hablar junto con el aire en sus pulmones.

-Lo siento tanto- su abrazo lo estrujó y dejo perder un sollozo entre la ropa negra y naranja, con aroma a polvo y a ramen.

Quería decirle que era su culpa, ¡Que era su maldita culpa! no haberlo podido traer de vuelta, haberla hecho llorar nuevamente, pero su laringe se negaba a emitir ningún sonido. Sus brazos se sentían inmóviles y sus piernas débiles. Sakura necesitaba que él la perdonara, por su egoísmo, por su maldito egocentrismo y porque las heridas de Naruto eran tan responsabilidad suya, que le dolían en carne propia, por eso esa necesidad de curarlo, por eso la culpa, la necesidad de hacerse cargo.

Se separó lo suficiente para mirarlo a los ojos, su rostro se veía nublado, tras las lágrimas que inundaban sus ojos cristalinos. El chico de la sonrisa brillante, de los ojos azules inmensos y de los cabellos dorados que destellaban con el sol la vio fijo, inmerso en sus ojos verdes, perdido en su rostro de facciones finas y femeninas y en sus pensamientos. La chica lo miró fijamente y se dio cuenta, y se llamo tonta, por no haberlo notado antes. Naruto nunca, _jamás, _podría juzgarle, porque cualquier error que cometiera Sakura, para él, era un _error disculpable_.

Porque la amaba ¡La amaba! con cada pedazo de su tonto corazón incansable, con cada recoveco de su alma y con todo su espíritu inquebrantable.

Le besó la sonrisa y lo estrujó con fuerza, negándose a dejarlo ir, reteniéndolo en el beso.

Oh, que Sasuke-Kun la perdonara, pero en ese acto estaba entregándole a Naruto, su marchitada alma, porque, oh, _sí que lo amaba._

_"Ni un centavo te cuesta este beso, pues mi alma lo paga" LPDA_

**Fin**

_**FugadadelPaquete**_

_¡Espero que te haya gustado linda!_

_Puede que el tema de Sasuke siempre esté presente, pero de eso va ¿no? de la lucha interminable por traerlo de vuelta, de los sentimientos confusos, del amor inefable._

Pues, ya saben, si tienen tele ¡Ahí se ven!

(:


End file.
